


Танец в темноте

by Leytenator



Series: "Близость" [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Завершающая (вроде бы)) часть цикла "Близость"— Я понял, почему ты не хотел включать свет.





	Танец в темноте

Больше всего это похоже на космос: яркие белые вспышки сверхновых окутывают Тора с головы до ног; он протягивает руку, и холодное пламя стекает с пальцев, горячее — само подставляется под ласки.  
Тор хочет видеть Локи, хочет рассматривать, и молнии мелькают одна за другой, освещая комнату. Нет мебели, нет стен, нет этого корабля, нет бесконечных вселенных и сумасшедших миров — только Локи, который улыбается, влажно поблескивая зубами в полумраке. Тор нетерпеливо стягивает с него одежду, и Локи вздрагивает, когда кожи касается слишком сильный разряд.  
— Может быть, включить свет? — спрашивает Тор, черт знает, почему — шепотом.  
— Ты все испортишь, — шелестит Локи, и Тор молча кивает, не уточняя, какое "всё" тот имеет ввиду.  
Одна вспышка сменяет другую, одно выражение лица сменяется другим: вот Локи мягко улыбается, вот хмурится, вот приоткрывает рот и быстро облизывает губы кончиком языка.  
Он исчезает, растворяясь в темноте, сливаясь с ней, и она наполняется шелестом тихого смеха, который раздается, кажется, отовсюду одновременно.  
Плечо обжигает боль от укуса.  
— Ты вообще в курсе, что у тебя глаза светятся? Слишком легкая и соблазнительная добыча, — тянет Локи над ухом.  
Тор резко разворачивается, пытаясь ухватить, удержать в ладонях переменчивый ускользающий жар. Но тот продолжает смеяться и жалить, пока Тору не удается крепко обхватить брата за плечи и повести вперед к ближайшей невидимой стене. Они шагают медленно и осторожно, не выпуская друг за друга из объятий. Это похоже на танец, танец в темноте. Танец на двоих, где оба все еще толком не знают правил.  
Локи всегда был искуснее Тора в танцах, как и в магии, как и в обмане, и множестве других вещей. Жаль, что им понадобилось столько времени, чтобы понять: как бы хорош ты ни был в чем-то, все равно проиграешь, пока один.  
Тор делает последний шаг, и Локи охает, прижатый к стене, распластанный по ней. Он пытается выскользнуть из кольца рук, но Тор удерживает его на месте, лаская прикосновениями ладоней, раня короткими вспышками разрядов. Он расстегивает штаны, прижимается еще теснее и обхватывает ладонью оба члена. Локи с коротким вздохом запрокидывает голову, упираясь в стену затылком, и Тор целует его в шею, медленно ведет губами вверх, прикусывает мочку уха, шепчет:  
— Держись.  
— За что? — фыркает Локи.  
— За меня. Всегда держись за меня.  
Когда Тор подхватывает его под бедра и рывком поднимает в воздух, глаза у Локи делаются непроглядно черными. Тор замечает бледный отсвет на лице брата и понимает, что снова начал полыхать. Невозможно сдерживаться, ждать невозможно. Остается только гореть.  
Он медленно опускает Локи на свой член, вздрагивая от тихих стонов и яростных взглядов. Локи обхватывает его поясницу ногами, впивается пальцами в плечи, и разгоряченную кожу продирает мороз.  
Обшивка стены за ними трещит, но им нет до этого никакого дела; Тор прижимается губами к обнаженному горлу, ловя зарождающиеся в нем крики, вылизывает ключицы, и темнота пульсирует новыми вспышками в такт быстрым толчкам. Локи скребет короткими ногтями по его шее, зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке и дергает так, словно хочет выдрать клок на память.  
Хриплое дыхание опаляет лицо, и Тор жадно приникает к искаженному, распахнутому рту, скользит языком по зубам и чувствует металлический привкус крови.  
Он с трудом отрывается от губ Локи и сбивчиво шепчет:  
— Мне прекратить?  
— Только посмей, — шипит Локи и улыбается сумасшедшей улыбкой. — Лучше держись.  
Он тяжело опирается на плечи Тора и рывком насаживается на член.  
Тьма остро пахнет озоном и потом, тьма дарит нежность и похоть, тьма расцветает созвездиями разрядов и сполохов.  
Вспышки, они оба, их жизни — лишь крохотные вспышки посреди бескрайней тьмы. Как же им повезло гореть рядом друг с другом.

— Я понял, почему ты не хотел включать свет.  
Все тело гудит и ноет, искусанная, исцарапанная кожа полыхает огнем. Нет чувства слаще.  
— М-м-м, — лениво и сонно тянет Локи. — Давай, поведай мне мой коварный план.  
— Чтобы я ценил каждую секунду, когда могу на тебя смотреть.  
Локи молчит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
— Вообще-то, при частичной сенсорной депривации ощущения становятся острее, — глухо говорит он в нее. — Но твоя версия тоже сгодится.  
— Признай, что она лучше.  
Локи молчит. Тор осторожно ведет рукой по его спине, и прочерченные пальцами линии сливаются в искрящиеся слова. Они гаснут, и комнату снова окутывают непокой и темнота.  
Локи сияет в ней ярче любой сверхновой.


End file.
